Red and violet pigments that are free of regulatory concerns and that are stable in the preparation of colored glass are either highly expensive, such as the gold-bearing “Purple of Cassius,” or dull, such as Fe2O3 red, or mixtures of CoAl2O4 blue and Fe2O3 red. The violet cobalt-containing phosphate pigments, Co3(PO4)2 (PV14) and (NH4)CoPO4 (PV49) are not stable in high temperature applications, much less in glass. In contrast, the magenta Y(Co,Ti,In)O3 pigment provides a blue-shade red pigment that is stable to at least 650° C. in glass enamel applications.